Project Summary Abstract The Biomedical Engineering Society Regional Biomedical Engineering Conference (RBEC), is a unique one- day conference designed specifically for biomedical engineering students (undergraduate, graduate and post- doctorates) and working professionals. The Southeast Regional Conference is hosted by University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill and North Carolina State University Joint Department of Biomedical Engineering and co-sponsored by Duke University. It will be held in Raleigh, North Carolina, on October 23, 2015. The Midwest Regional Conference, hosted by University of Akron, will be held in Akron, Ohio, on November 6, 2015. The conferences provide a wealth of career information and networking opportunities. Students and recent graduates will learn about careers from alumni working in industry, academia, government, law and medicine. Attendees will learn about full-time opportunities and current students can hear about intern/coop programs. Students with research projects and also design teams are welcome to present their work in the poster session. The regional conferences also showcase the host school's BME program, students and faculty. Employers (representatives from industry and government) are invited to participate in the Career Networking Session that?s a part of the conference. The Networking Session is in a career fair format and held at the conclusion of the day. It provides the opportunity for employers to reach a large gathering of regional talent from a wide range of schools. Universities with BME programs from throughout the region are also invited to exhibit and market their school to the student attendees. The conferences provide a wealth of career information and networking opportunities. Students and recent graduates learn about careers from alumni working in industry, academia, government, law and medicine. The BMES regional conferences will feature two plenary speakers, three concurrent sessions at three different times for a total of nine sessions. Eight of the nine sessions consist of 4-6 panel speakers. One of nine sessions is a professional career development speaker. There is one career networking session/reception and a poster abstract session. Approximately 500 attendees are anticipated to participate in the conference. The goals and objectives of the conference are to provide a platform for biomedical/bioengineering students and early career professionals to network with companies; learn about career options in industry, government, academia, and medicine; present undergraduate or graduate research work or design in a poster session; learn about translational research, and regulatory affairs; and secure employment.